Faithfully
by MP1
Summary: Chapter 3 up! 03.09.04 'Happily ever after' is a myth that exists only in fairy tales. The wedding day is never the end of the story. ‘Faithfully’ explores the life of K&K after the big day, and teaches you the true meaning of 'till death do us part'.
1. Happily Ever After?

* Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is the property of Nobuhiro Watsuki.

**Faithfully   
Prologue: Happily Ever After?**

Kenshin Himura was one of the members of the infamous Heart of the Sword, a rock band that consisted of five men. Each one of these five was enough to take any girl's breath away, but Kenshin was the most exotic of all. His fiery red hair that reached the end of his back was usually tied in ponytail at the base of his neck. And then there were his eyes. Many people thought that he wore contact lenses, but violet was really the natural color of his eyes. Oh yes, Kenshin was definitely one of the most attractive male walking on earth…

Together with the other members of Heart of the Sword he had earned his place among the greatest rock-musicians ever. Celebrity life was always associated with popularity, glamour and arrogance, but Kenshin was a very modest and polite person. His day-to-day clothes were usually simple. He rarely turned away fans who asked for his autograph or wanted to take a picture together. And he and the band contributed quite generously to charitable trust. Shortly, fans adored him and public respected him. However…

Despite all of the fame and wealth he had achieved, Kenshin had never had any serious relationship since he broke up with the only girlfriend he ever had ten years ago. Occasionally he dated someone, but it never went further to the second date. Even with fellow celebrities it was just the same. When asked in an interview, all he said was 'no comment'. On the contrary to his friendliness to the fans, he hated the press. He always avoided unnecessary interviews. That's right, the redhead was very secretive about his personal life.

There were female friends, a few among them quite close to him, but he hadn't found a woman yet with whom he wanted to spend the rest of his life. A handsome and rich eligible celebrity at the age of 30 was almost unheard of. Kenshin kept claiming that he had no time for relationships, and that music consumed most of his time. That was until he bumped into a certain sapphire-eyed woman in a CD shop…

Kaoru Kamiya had taken two majors for her education at the Royal Conservatoire at The Hague, the Netherlands: Classical and Jazz Piano. Having finished her degree with distinction at the age of 22, she went back to the United States to teach at the Boston Conservatory, the youngest teacher ever admitted to the prestigious music school. Both of her parents were respected teachers at the school; in fact, it was where every Kamiya for generations had been teaching and practicing music. As the only heir of the Kamiyas, the young prodigy came back from Europe to continue the tradition.

In a year that passed she won several world-class competitions and performed numerous times at international events. Her first solo recording was about to be released next month.

Despite her background, Kaoru loved almost every genre of music. Her choice of majors had proven it. On the contrary, her parents loathed every genre of music except classic. They weren't particularly happy with their daughter studying jazz, but they had no reason to complain since Kaoru did very excellently on both subjects.

Rock was her favorite number three beside classic and jazz. She had several preferences in that genre; 'Journey' was one of them. There's this album from that band that she had been searching for years. It finally led her to a CD shop where she bumped into a certain redheaded rock star…

***

"Are you sure you have **_that _**CD in the Rock section?" Kaoru Kamiya squealed in delight as she spoke to one of the employees at the Rock Palace, the biggest CD store in Boston. It had the most comprehensive CD collection, especially rock music. "Geez, why haven't I visited this place sooner? Thanks a lot!" She shook his hand excitedly and set off to find the CD.

"Uhm… section F… section H…" The woman murmured softly to herself as she wandered through the large rock music section of the store. Rows of shelves full of CD's filled the room. The CD's were grouped according to the artists, and sorted alphabetically. "Section I… Section J!! Now where's Journey?" She was so engrossed in her excitement that she didn't pay attention to someone who was coming from the other end of the row.

_There it is!_ Her eyes widened in joy as her eyes came upon a CD with dark blue cover. _Frontiers!!! I finally found you after all these years!! And it's the last copy! Talk about luck…_ Her slim hand reached out to take the CD off the shelf…

…only to find that another hand was holding onto the CD as well. Startled, Kaoru turned her head around and in that instant her eyes were locked to the most beautiful violet eyes she had ever seen. Well, not that many people had violet eyes anyway…

"Uhm… sorry, Miss…" A voice snapped her out of her reverie. "But I got this CD first."

"What do you mean you got this CD first?" Kaoru's temper flared up immediately. "I've been looking for this CD for years and…" She trailed off as she put the man under her scrutiny.

"And what?" The man raised his eyebrows. There was a hint of annoyance in his voice. He wasn't really comfortable with the way Kaoru was staring at him.

Kaoru kept looking at him intently. That man wasn't really tall; only a bit taller than her and Kaoru wasn't a tall woman to begin with. But his hair was the most beautiful shade of red she had ever seen. _Violet eyes, red hair… there's only one person with such eyes and hair…_ Then she said aloud, "You're Kenshin Himura, aren't you?"

_Oh great…_ Kenshin Himura groaned inwardly. _There it goes again… sometimes I wish I had a wig…_ He sighed. "Yes, as a matter of fact I am. Now would you mind to let me have the CD?"

"Geez…" Kaoru snorted, her hands didn't loose its hold on the CD. "I thought you were nice. People said that you're always friendly to anyone. Is it just a façade?"

"I **_am_** usually nice to anyone. But when it comes to my favorite band I can---"

"Mister Himura, is there any problem?" A feminine voice interrupted them. A tall blond woman with a very thick make up on her face was standing behind them. A nametag on her left chest showed that she worked there. She batted her eyelashes and smiled seductively at Kenshin. A frown appeared at her pale face when she saw the CD at Kenshin and Kaoru's hands. "Do you want me to call the security and get rid of this… girl?"

"What?!!" Kaoru exclaimed indignantly. "You…"

A finger on her lips silenced her protests. "No, there's no a problem at all. Thank you for your concern." Kenshin smiled politely and nodded at her. "I'll let you know if I need some help."

It was an indirect gesture to dismiss the blond. She only shrugged. "If you say so, Mr. Himura. Just call me anytime you need assistance." She cast a glare at Kaoru one last time and left.

"That woman had the nerve to…" Kaoru was fuming. "And you!" She glared at the rock star. "What was that all about? You could've just sent me away and gotten the CD! Why didn't you do that?"

The redhead smirked. "Like that they said, I'm always nice to everyone."

"Yeah right…" She rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath. "What an arrogant jerk…"

Kenshin sighed deeply. No one had ever said that he was a jerk. "Look, Miss, you obviously hate me. But I don't want you to get into a trouble just because of me."

There was a considerably long period of silence before Kaoru said softly, "Who says I hate you?"

Kenshin was puzzled. "Huh?"

"You would've never guessed it, but Heart of the Sword is my favorite band beside Journey." _I'm not gonna admit that he's actually my favorite among the five…_ "Yes, I'm actually a fan of Heart of the Sword. I really love your music."

"Uh, well… Thanks…" He scratched his head, not really knowing what to say.

"You don't believe me, do you?" Kaoru shrugged and smiled. "Well, I can't bla---"

"No, no!" Kenshin cut her in hastily. _Her smile is so beautiful… _"It's not that I don't believe you, it's just that…" He trailed off.

"What? That I don't go swooning and fainting at the sight at you? That I don't go screaming your name and ask you to marry me like what those girls do?" She smirked as she saw a blush creeping into his face. "Just not my style…"

"Why?"

"Because you're a human too…" Kaoru looked at him as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Just because you're a celebrity doesn't mean I have to regard you more than I regard that beggar sitting outside. As human being, I believe we are all equal." A sincere and apologetic smile appeared on her lips. "Sorry to disappoint you, Mr. Himura. But I'd like you to know that if I had brought one of your CD, I would've asked for your autograph…"

Kenshin had that wistful look in his face as he said, "I wish everyone thought just the way you do…"

Now it was Kaoru's turn to be puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"Exactly what you meant. I'm just a human. I don't really like people putting me on a pedestal and worshipping me. I'm not God, you know… I just wish that people would treat me as their equal instead of their superior. But then again, there's a price to pay for being famous…"

A moment of silence followed. "Well, you're nicer than you look after all." Kaoru gave him a friendly smile. "I take that back. You're not an arrogant jerk… Now would you please let me have the CD?"

Kenshin suddenly laughed. "Persistent, aren't you? Well, here's the deal…" _For the first time in my life I meet someone who sees right through me. If I didn't take the chance, I'd forever regret it…_ His expression turned serious as he gazed straight into Kaoru's sapphire eyes. "You can have the CD, if you want to drink a cup of coffee with me."

"What?! Are you trying to bribe me?" Kaoru glared at him._ So much for saying that he's not a jerk._ "Thanks, but no, thanks." She began to loose her hold on the CD. "For all that I care, you may have---"

"Please…" Kenshin caught her wrist before she turned away, his eyes pleading to her. "Just one cup of coffee, I promise you. Nothing more if you don't wish for it."

Kaoru judged him for a few moments that seemed like an eternity to Kenshin. _A rock star is practically begging me to drink a cup of coffee with him? And he doesn't even know my name! It's unbelievable..._ She couldn't help but notice the sincerity she found in his eyes. _He **does **seem different. And maybe it's not just a façade after all. Come to think about it, I've always wanted to know Kenshin Himura. Not the man he is on stage, but the real Kenshin Himura…_

"Oh well…" Kaoru finally answered. "Just a cup of coffee wouldn't do any harm." Kenshin's lips curved into a joyous smile. "Besides, I can tell my friends that Kenshin Himura asked me out." She winked at Kenshin, who had slight red spots on his cheek. "Just kidding… Anyway, just tell me where and when."

"Now. And you pick the place." The last think he wanted was Kaoru feeling uncomfortable at unknown places.

"I know a small café not far from here. Nothing glamorous and fancy, but it's clean and the atmosphere is nice. How about it?"

"The Little House? Fine with me." And Kenshin finally let go of the CD.

***

Kenshin didn't get the CD he had been searching for. Instead, he found something else that day, something far more precious than just a CD. He found Kaoru Kamiya.

It turned out to be more than just a cup off coffee that night. They were so engaged in their conversation that they stayed until the café was about to be closed. In face, the owner had to send them away after he had asked Kenshin's autograph for his daughter.

This time, it went beyond the first date, if you could call it a date anyway. They went out together numerous times after that to various occasion. Kaoru even accompanied him to the Grammy Award where Heart of the Sword received yet another award for their latest album, and Kenshin was frequently seen at her recitals.

One year had passed since that fateful day, and today is their wedding day.

***

Only relatives and close friends attended the wedding ceremony at the church. The other members of Heart of the Sword were naturally present. Enishi Yukishiro, the drummer and Kenshin's best man for the wedding, was that day for the first time seen without his sunglasses. He would've worn it anyway had it not been for Kaoru's request. Soujirou Seta, the ever-smiling keyboardist, sat behind the piano. He was to accompany the whole ceremony. Sanosuke Sagara and Katsuhiro Tsukioka, the lead guitarist and the bassist, sat at the front row with their respective partners. Kenshin had no living relatives; the band members were practically his family.

Next to Sanosuke and Katsu was Aoshi Shinomori, the manager of HotS. His wife, Misao Shinomori, who had become a close friend to Kaoru over the time, had the honor to be the bridesmaid that day.

The grim looking Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya were seated beside Aoshi. They didn't really approve of their daughter marrying someone outside the Boston Conservatory – a rock star no less – but they knew their daughter well enough to try to change her mind.

Among other guests was Makoto Shishio, the president of Rengoku Inc., the record company that produced all of HotS' albums. Yumi Komagata, his current lover, was spotted right beside him. Enishi's sister and her husband, Tomoe and Akira Kiyosate, were also present. Tomoe was rocking their 6-month-old son in her arms, while Akira was trying to keep their daughter calm.

The deep voice of the priest called everyone's attention. "If anyone here finds a good reason why these two should not be joined in holy matrimony, speak now, or forever hold your peace." The room was perfectly silent; even the rambunctious little Kiyosato watched the bride and groom with her eyes widened full of interest. "All right then…" The priest nodded to Enishi, gesturing him to bring the rings forward.

"Will you, Kenshin Himura, take this woman, Kaoru Kamiya, as your wife? Will you love her just as you love yourself, just as God has loved you? Will you cherish and honor her for better or for worse, in sickness and health, till death do you part?"

Kenshin took Kaoru's hand in his, and said aloud, "I, Kenshin Himura, take thee, Kaoru Kamiya, as my wife. As long as I shall live I will cherish and honor you. For better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, I will remain faithful to you and you alone. This I promise you, that I will love you with all of my heart, my body and my soul, till death do us part…" He took a deep breath as he slipped the ring into Kaoru's finger and said solemnly, "And hereby I pledge you my faithfulness…"

Then the priest turned to Kaoru. "Will you, Kaoru Kamiya, take this man, Kenshin Himura, as your husband? Will you love him just as you love yourself, just as God has loved you? Will you serve and honor him for better or for worse, in sickness and health, till death do you part?"

Kaoru's voice was crystal clear as she proceeded with the wedding vow. "I, Kaoru Kamiya, take thee, Kenshin Himura, as my husband. As long as I shall live I will serve and honor you. For better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, I will remain faithful to you and you alone. Come what may, I will love you with all of my heart, my body and my soul, till death do us part…" She slipped the ring into his finger with a slightly trembling hand. But she managed to keep her voice steady as she said earnestly, "And hereby I pledge you my faithfulness…"

The priest's voice rang through the church. "Today, witnessed by God and your family and friends, I pronounce you, Kenshin Himura and Kaoru Kamiya, as husband and wife. What God has united, may men never separate." He raised his hands as the couple bowed their heads solemnly. "The Lord bless you and keep you. The Lord lift His countenance upon you and give you peace. The Lord make His face to shine upon you and be gracious unto you. Amen…"

***

And they live happily ever after, right? Wrong.

Whoever believes that 'they live happily ever after' is gravely mistaken, for it is a myth that exists only in fairy tales. Why would 'in sickness and health' and 'for better or worse' be a part of the wedding vow anyway?

The wedding day is not the end; it **_never_** is. It is the beginning of a new journey as two different worlds merge as one. Many couples walk down the aisle to the altar without being aware of this long and difficult journey they are about to make, starting at the moment they say 'I do'. A journey that lasts a lifetime, and not without pain, trials and temptations along the way. For where there is joy, there is also sorrow. Where there is happiness, there is also sadness. And where there is love, there is also pain…

This story explores the marriage life of Kenshin and Kaoru, the good and the bad of it, as they take on that journey, and teaches you the true meaning of 'till death do us part'…

**- End of Prologue: Happily Ever After? -**

**Author's Note:**

* I didn't intend the prologue to be this long, but I thought a bit background was necessary to this story.

* I know I'm crazy for starting yet another fic, but this one's been bugging me recently. Most drama/romance fics I know end at weddings, but like what I said above, wedding is never the end. I'd like to try a different approach with this fic. Personally, it's a challenge for me… I could've made a spin-off from 'In Search of The Lost Sapphire', but I'd like to see Kenshin as music man… ^_^x

* Pardon the choice of the wedding ceremony, but it was done in the only way I'm familiar of, i.e. wedding at the church.

* HotS stands for 'Heart of the Sword', the name of Kenshin's band. I didn't know what else to call the band. *sighs* I'm so pathetic… 

* I have no idea either there is a CD store named 'Rock Palace' in Boston or a café named 'The Little House'. I made it up. But 'Boston Conservatory' and 'The Royal Conservatoire' at The Hague, the Netherlands, do exist.

* If you wish to be mailed whenever I post a new chapter, do not hesitate to do so. You can just put your email address in your review. 

* I think that's all I need to say… Oh yeah, please tell me what you think of it by clicking that tiny button down there… ^_^ *hint, hint* Should I continue or not?  
Thanks for reading (and reviewing)!


	2. Restless Hearts

* Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is the property of Nobuhiro Watsuki.

**Faithfully   
Chapter 1: Restless Hearts**

One year later…

"Whew, finally home!" Kaoru heaved a sigh of relief as she entered the elevator at the apartment building where she lived. The day had been tiring for her. She had classes to teach until 6 p.m., and just when she was about to go home, her dark metallic gray Nokia 8890 rang. It was the producer of her upcoming recording. Apparently there had been some mistakes on the mixing of the last song she had recorded. It needed to be fixed right away, so from the Boston Conservatory she drove straight away to the studio, which was at the other side of the city.

It was half past ten already when she finally reached the door to her apartment. _At least Kenshin is back. He said he'd arrive at 7…_ Despite her tiredness, a smile appeared on her lips as his name crossed her thoughts. _He's been on tour for two months, and I miss him so much… I wonder if he's prepared some dinner. I'm really hungry! I only had the chance to grab a burger…_ The prospect of meeting Kenshin lifted up her spirits, and her face brightened as she threw the door open. Much to her dismay, the entire apartment was enveloped with the darkness.

Her eyebrows furrowed immediately. _If the light's off, then it means that Kenshin…_ "Kenshin?" She called out his name for a few times, but no answer came. _So he's not home yet. _Sighing dejectedly, she walked in to the living room and turned the light on. Her eyes fastened immediately to the answering machine next to the telephone. Someone left a message.

Her husband's voice filled the room as she pushed the button to replay the message. "Kaoru, where have you been? I've been trying to call you since six thirty, but you weren't there. Even your cell phone was off… Listen, I just wanna tell you that I won't be coming home tonight. I'm sorry, Sweetie, but Shishio suddenly called the band for a meeting--- Sano, give me a moment, will ya? Sorry, it was the rooster head…  Ouch! Sano, may I **_please _**have a few words with my **_wife_**?" For a moment there was silence. Kaoru could almost imagine her husband glaring menacingly at the rambunctious lead guitarist. She would have laughed, had it not been for the bad news Kenshin brought.

"Sorry for the interruption… Anyway, tomorrow morning we will discuss the details of our upcoming song with Tsubame Sanjou. I'll be staying at Shishio's mansion, so there's nothing to worry about." There was another pause. "I'm sorry, Kaoru. I promise I'll be home tomorrow night. Well, I've gotta go. I'll call you later, okay? Bye." A long beep indicated the end of the message.

Kaoru slumped into the couch. Suddenly she wasn't very hungry anymore. "Great…" Disappointment filled her heart. "I guess I have to sleep alone tonight… again."

***

A few hours later…

Kaoru was sitting on her bed with a book in her hands when the telephone rang. It was past midnight already. She put down the book and picked up the phone. "Yeah, Kenshin?"

"Hi…" It was Kenshin alright. "Are you still up?"

"Yeah, I was reading the material for class tomorrow… I'm finishing this chapter, and then I'll go to sleep."

Kenshin noticed the lack of cheerfulness in his wife's voice. "Hey, how's it going with you?"

"Fine." was Kaoru's short reply.

"Are you sure?" Kenshin wasn't convinced at all. "You didn't sound like it… Come on, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong with me, Kenshin." Her voice dripped in sarcasm. "It's just that I haven't seen my husband for two months and that he didn't come home tonight. I'm just perfectly **_fine_**!"

At the other end of the line Kenshin sighed heavily. "I wish I could be right there with you, but you know I can't. It's just one more night, ok? You got my message, didn't you? Shishio needed us right away and---"

"I know, I know." Kaoru cut him in. "Shishio wanted to have an important meeting with you guys. Yeah, I did get your message. Don't worry about that."

Kenshin was getting annoyed with Kaoru's sarcasm. "Hey, at least I called you. Come on, Kaoru, don't be so selfish! You know it was---"

"Me, selfish?!" She finally exploded. "Look who's talking…"

"What difference does one more night make? You think I'm enjoying this?" He was tired from the long session he had had with Shishio and the band. All he wanted was to hear Kaoru's loving voice, but all he got from her was scolding. "Well, for your information, no, I don't like it either! Besides, I said I was sorry, didn't I? Listen, I'm---"

"No, you listen to me!" Now she was really angry. "You have no idea how it feels to come home to an empty house when you're expecting someone to be there! I was tired, Kenshin! And not to mention hungry too! And you promised that you'd come home tonight! You…" Kaoru stopped as she realized that she had been shouting at her husband, and immediately regretted doing so.

"Kaoru…?" Kenshin asked tentatively when he heard nothing for a while.

"I'm sorry…" Her voice was shaky as she answered, "I shouldn't have shouted at you… I'm really sorry…" She tried to hold back her tears, to no avail.

"Ssh… don't cry…" How he wished that he could pull her into his embrace at that moment! "It's all right. I understand… It's not your fault…"

Her sob lessened as the minutes went by. Finally she said slowly. "I guess it was just that I miss you… Hearing your voice on the line is not enough, Kenshin. I need to see you…"

"I know, I know… I miss you too." He said gently. "Hold on just a little while, okay? I'll drop by the Conservatory in the midday, I promise you. We can have lunch together or something like that."

A long silence followed. "Kenshin…?"

"What is it?"

"Thank you…"

His lips curved into a smile. "No need to thank me. See you tomorrow then?"

"I only have classes until 1 p.m. So I guess I'll see you at home instead."

"Sure you don't want me to come to the Conservatory?"

"Thanks, but you don't have to. And tell the band that I said hi."

"I'll do it. Sleep tight, Kaoru."

"You too, Kenshin… Take care and bye…"

As she put down the phone, she couldn't help but feel miserable. At least the conversation ended peacefully, but she had shouted at Kenshin, and for that she felt guilty. He said that he understood, but she wondered how long he could keep it up. _It's not about another night alone without him. A realization began to dawn on her. _He was right; one more night means nothing compared with two months. But it wasn't the reason I got angry… I guess it was because he failed to keep his promise. Because I thought he didn't miss me as much I miss him. Because that meeting was more important to him than me…__

Rolling restlessly on her bed, she could only stare at the empty space beside her. _Two months is too long… But what if he is to go on tour longer than that? Enishi told me once that they spent a full year on the road for the tour around the world…_ The young wife was horrified by the prospect of having to sleep alone at night for a year. _Kenshin__ wouldn't do that, would he? He would never leave me for such a long time, would he?_

Many questions, unpleasant ones as they were, kept plaguing her mind as she drifted to the world of dreams…

Unbeknownst to her, somewhere at Los Angeles there was another person rolling on his bed restlessly. A certain woman with sapphire eyes filled his thoughts. He too felt guilty, but it was for another reason. _It was my fault that she got angry… Oh Kaoru, you have no idea how I wish you were here… But the meeting was crucial to our next album. She understands, doesn't she?_

Kenshin sat up in his bed and turned on the light. Then he pulled out a photo from his wallet. That photo was taken during their honeymoon in Italy. With his finger he traced Kaoru's happy smile. _Her smile is so beautiful… I miss her so much..._ The redhead hummed the tune of an old song softly as he recited the text in his mind. _Oceans apart day after day, and I slowly go insane. I hear your voice on the line, but it doesn't stop the pain…_

***

The day after…

Kaoru had the urge to take the stair as she waited for the elevator to come down. _What took you so long?_ She complained silently as she tapped her foot impatiently.

A few minutes passed, and she finally stood before the door to her apartment. A silly grin appeared on her lips. _Kenshin's__ home! I'm positive that I saw his car parked at the garage… Eagerly she threw the door open…_

…only to find the apartment still in the darkness. "Kenshin?" She walked in cautiously. Nobody answered. She tried once again. "Kenshin?" Only silence greeted her. _But I thought I saw his_---

She didn't have time to get disappointed again. At that moment someone grabbed her slim waist from behind and spun her around and around. A yelp of surprise escaped her mouth. She didn't have to see her attacker's face; she knew her husband by touch. It couldn't have been anyone else. The way he held her was his alone; there was always a quiet strength beneath his gentle touch.

Her 'attacker' kept spinning her around until he dropped himself on the couch with Kaoru deposited safely at his lap. It was hard to keep an angry face, though faked, when she saw her beloved redhead grinning like an idiot at her. An idiot who was in love with her... Her face soon broke into a joyous smile.

"Kenshin, welcome home!" Her voice was like music to his ears. Her laugh was a balm that soothed his tired muscles. She crushed him into her embrace as she put her arms around his neck.

Kenshin inhaled the scent of jasmine deeply. She smelled like home. "I'm home, Kaoru…" So he told her as they loosened their hold on each other. He didn't move his hands from her waist, though.

"You almost scared me." Kaoru pinched his nose and smiled sweetly at him. "But I knew it was you…"

"How have you been?" He asked while his right hand went up to caress her soft cheek tenderly.

"It's just not the same without you…" She answered truthfully as her happy expression turned wistful. "I'm okay, but there were moments when I wished that you had never left… What about you? How was the meeting yesterday?" Then she added sheepishly. "I forgot to ask you that last night…"

The redhead gave her no answer. Instead he brought his lips to meet hers, giving her a light kiss on the mouth. "This…" he said as he pulled back a little from her face. "… is to make up for my absence last night."

"Only that?" She pouted innocently at him, trying to sound fake disappointment.

"I'm not quite done, Sweetie…" The redhead tucked a strand of raven black hair behind her ear as he said, "And this, is to show you how much I've missed you…" Without further ado he captured her lips again with his in an intense kiss.

Kaoru closed her eyes as she savoured the taste of his lips she hadn't tasted for two months. The kiss was about to turn into a heated one when the telephone suddenly rang. Once. Twice. Neither of them picked it up.

"Kenshin, the telephone?" She managed to mumble in the middle of Kenshin's assault to her lips.

He broke the kiss for a second. "It can wait, can't it?"

"But…" Her voice was lost, as the redhead broke the kiss only for a second literally. The next thing she knew was that his lips were all over hers again. And who was Kaoru to refuse such a treatment?

Unfortunately for them, the telephone kept ringing. It was at the sixth ring when Kenshin finally grumbled, "All right, all right!" Reluctantly she pulled away from him as he reached for the telephone. Then she nestled her head on the crook of his neck then, while her fingers traced the contour of his chest idly.

Kenshin recognized Aoshi's number on the display and groaned inwardly as he felt his wife pressing her lips on the skin of his neck. _Aoshi__, you'd better make it quick! She's torturing me… "Yeah, Aoshi?"_

If his manager called, then it must be something important. So Kaoru decided not to prolong the torment any further. She was about to move from his lap, but Kenshin's free hand held her firmly on her place.

"…… No, no, you didn't interrupt something!" He shot her a playful look. "What's the matter? ……. So you and Misao want to come over here tomorrow?" Raising his eyebrow at her, he asked for her agreement silently. She nodded, so he said, "We're okay with that. ……  All right, see you tomorrow then! …… Bye!"

"Oh, it's gonna be fun! I haven't seen Misao for a while!" Kaoru squealed in delight as soon as Kenshin put down the phone. Misao was a close friend of her after all. "I have something---" She stopped abruptly as she felt Kenshin's hand on her cheek, his eyes gazing at her lovingly.

"You don't have any idea how much I missed you…" was all he said as he traced her lips with his thumb. "It's been terrible without you…"

"Miss you too very much…" Her smile grew as she held his hand with hers. "So glad that you're home…"

He returned her smile with a mischievous one. Kaoru recognized that look all to well. "Now where were we?" Then he pulled her close for another long session of passionate and heated kisses… 

**- End of Chapter 1: Restless Hearts -**

**Author's Note:**

* 'Right Here Waiting', the song of which I quoted the lyric, belongs to Richard Marx.

* This chapter is even shorter than the prologue. *sighs* If this seems to get nowhere, please be patient. From a certain point, I already know how it will go till the end. The problem is how to get to **_that _point… I'm still working on it, guys! **

* Anyway, did I work out the little 'fight' between k&k well? Does it sound believable? I'm most pleased to hear from you! ^_^x

* Another question is about the rating. I rated this as PG, do you think I should up it to PG-13?

* **Cherry Chibi, Peach ^_^, lauren, mip, Michiru Kashyuuno, deathbycookie15, Azura Dea, kouri**: Thanks for the reviews! Glad that you guys love this fic!

* **nemo: you'll know what I mean when I get to that certain point I was talking about earlier…**

* **whisper*2*imaginary**: leuk om je te ontmoeten! You're the only Dutch person I know from RK fanfic community. Too bad that RK's not popular in NL, don't you think so?

* **Chiki**: oh yeah, there will definitely be some angst in this fic! Don't worry about it!

* **flyinangel777**: we share the same opinion, don't we? ;-)

* **pensguard: I hate to see kenshin as a snobby rockstar. That's why. And Kaoru as a dojo master in the US wouldn't sound really plausible, would it? As of Tomoe, as much as I prefer K&K over K&T, I don't have the heart to make her an evil character. I do not hate her. She's an important person from Kenshin's past, and a nice character, I might add. But I've been k&k-lover since the day I fell in love with RK… You'll get your answer about 'not happily ever after' eventually, as this fic goes on. Please be patient…**

* **chiko_sakara**: I don't think they will be having any kids in this story. Maybe they would, but I will certainly not include it in this fic. Sorry to disappoint you, but I hope you'll still hang on!


	3. Longings

* Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is the property of Nobuhiro Watsuki.

**Faithfully   
Chapter 2: Longings**

The day after…

"What??!!!" Kaoru shrieked, her eyes blinking at disbelief. She was sitting in a café with a friend. "Come again? Did you just say that you're pregnant?!!"

"Ssh!! You're making such a commotion out of it!" Kaoru's companion, a slender woman in her late 20's with shoulder-length dark hair, glared dagger at her. "Now everyone's staring at us!"

"Oops, sorry… But did you really mean it?" This time her voice was no more than a whisper.

Misao Shinomori's face soon broke into a happy smile. "I did. I'm expecting…"

"Oh, Misao, I'm so happy for you two!!!" Kaoru pulled the smaller woman into a tight hug. Questions bombarded the mother-to-be as soon as she was released from Kaoru's bear hug. "Since when?!! Is it a boy or a girl? Why didn't you tell me sooner?!! Was that why you're so picky about lunch?!"

"Wow, wow, easy, Girl… It's still too soon to learn about the baby's gender. I'm only two months along…"

"Oh, it's so wonderful… When did you know?"

"I've been late, so I got suspicious. I did the test last week, and the result was positive."

"Does Aoshi know?"

"Yeah, he does. I told him yesterday. Aoshi called Kenshin yesterday, right? It was after I told him. By the way, I hope he didn't interrupt something…" Seeing Kaoru's reddened face, she knew that Aoshi **_did _**interrupt something. But she didn't pursue the subject further.

"You said you've known it since last week, and you just told him yesterday." Kaoru raised her eyebrow. "Just curious, but why took so long to tell him?"

Misao's happy smile turned wistful for a split of second. But it was gone as soon as it came. "I wasn't certain of his reaction to the news. I was… kinda afraid that he would not welcome this child." She looked down at her still-flat stomach and caressed it gently.

"Any reason why you'd think like that?"

"Well, after we got married, we decided to wait for children. Children didn't seem to fit in our lifestyle. You know, with us travelling around so many times… And Aoshi, unlike Himura, is not one who loves to play with children. We've never talked about it anymore, until yesterday… I spent the whole week trying to figure out how I should break the news to him."

"How did he react?"

"He was very surprised, and didn't say anything at first. I almost took it as rejection, but then he pulled me into a hug and told me that he was glad to have a new member on our family…" Happiness shone from those jade green eyes as she let out a sigh of relief. "Really, this baby was unexpected to both of us, but not unwelcome… Aoshi was even willing to lessen the amount of time he spends at work for the baby."

"Oh, you don't know how happy I am for you!" Kaoru clasped her friend's hands, giving it a slight squeeze.

"Oh yeah, we're gonna hold a small banquet to celebrate it next week. You'll come, right?"

"Sure! Even if I have to drag Kenshin all the way!" Kaoru chuckled as she remembered her husband's dislike for parties and formal events. "Who's gonna be there?"

"The band of course, Shishio and Yumi, our parents and some other close acquaintances. Aoshi mentioned someone else, but I forgot her name. She's Aoshi's newest client, by the way. If I heard it correctly, she'll gonna do a duet with Heart of the Sword."

"I see…"

"Didn't Himura tell you about it? No wait, he doesn't know yet. That's why Aoshi insisted to come over today." Misao grinned as she leaned on the chair. "Other than to share this happy news, he wanted to talk with Himura about business…"

"Oh, I can't tell you how happy I am for you two!" Kaoru gazed at Misao's belly. A longing look flashed across her face, but it was soon replaced by a sincere smile. "It feels like I'm gonna get a niece or a nephew, 'cause you're the closest I have to a sister… Promise you'll give me a call if you ever need something?"

"Sure. And thanks in advance!"

"No problem. Well, what do you say we continue our shopping? I'm still looking something for Kenshin…"

***

In the evening…

"Where do you think our husbands are?" Kaoru asked Misao as they entered her apartment quietly. As if on cue, a loud clattering noise from the kitchen answered her question.

"I think they're in the kitchen." Misao giggled softly. "What do you say we spy on them? Aoshi never wants me around if he's busy in the kitchen."

"So does Kenshin." Kaoru's eyebrows furrowed. "I wonder what secret he's hiding from me there. I tried to sneak at him once, but he caught me even before I got to the entrance of the kitchen. Then he warned not to try again or no dinner at all." A sigh escaped her lips. "I swear, that man has sixth sense when it comes to sensing my presence…"

"Could it be… that they're hiding the secret of their cooking skill?"

"Hmm… now that you mention it, Misao…"

Both women were infamous among their friends for their cooking skill… which was close to nothing. And it was a well-known fact that Kenshin and Aoshi were actually pretty good cooks. It was the men who always did the cooking whenever they're around…

"We have to be very quiet if we want to catch them by surprise…" Misao whispered at Kaoru, who then nodded slowly. So they tiptoed very carefully and quietly all the way from the living room to the kitchen.

Luck was on their side. The sound of something being fried was heard from the kitchen, and it was enough to mask the soft sound of their footsteps. As they arrived at the entrance of the kitchen, both stuck their head out to peep at the men.

The sight that greeted them brought big grins to their faces.

Behind the table was Kenshin with a kitchen knife in his hand. He was chopping vegetables with precision and speed that could shame even professional chefs. And just a meter away from the redhead was a tall and devastatingly handsome man with short black hair. His sleeves rolled up above his elbows, Aoshi Shinomori was frying tempura and baking crepes at the same time.

But it wasn't the sight of them cooking that made Kaoru and Misao want to laugh their heads off. It was what the men were garbed with. Kaoru recognized her blood red apron – embroidered with white and yellow flowers no less! – on Aoshi's tall figure. And she didn't even know that her husband had a pink apron. She wondered where he hid it all this time… 

A soft giggle from the entrance of the kitchen caught Kenshin's attention. His face paled as he looked up and saw their intruders. "Uhm… Aoshi?"

"What?" Aoshi replied curtly. The man hated being interrupted when he was busy.

"We have---"

Misao beat him into it. "Well, well, aren't they cute, Kaoru? And I always wondered how my adorable husband managed to keep his clothes tidy when he's cooking…"

Aoshi froze in his track as he recognized his wife's chirpy voice. His hand still holding the spatula, he turned around ever so slowly. It was a terrible blunder, since the women now got a full view of him wearing a flowery red apron. And so giggle burst into laughter. Something akin to terror flashed across his handsome face as his mind registered the fact that he had been caught wearing something so girly by his wife no less. _I'll never hear the end of it from Misao…_

Tightening his grip around the poor spatula, Aoshi shot the grim-faced Kenshin a 'you-said-they-won't-be-home-for-another-hour' look.

The redhead could only shrug his shoulder in response, as if trying to say 'How am I supposed to know?'.

Aoshi inclined his head to the door.

Hesitating at first, Kenshin heaved a sigh in defeat and finally nodded.

Still laughing hysterically, the women didn't see their husbands marching off toward them – the aprons miraculously disappeared – until it was too late.

Shoving Misao and Kaoru gently out of the kitchen, Aoshi slammed the kitchen's door close before them and locked it, but not before he and Kenshin tickled them mercilessly until they swore never to try it again.

"Now what?" Aoshi crossed his arms over his chest, his food tapping impatiently on the floor. If Kenshin hadn't known him any better, he would've thought that his manager was sulking.

"No dinner for them?" The redhead scratched his head and grinned sheepishly as he remembered his particular threat to Kaoru.

"Negative. Can't risk the baby…"

"You're right. I guess we'll just have---" Burnt smell infiltrated his sense. "Aoshi, the crepes!"

Aoshi grimaced as he extracted the coal-colored crepes from the pan. It was the first time he actually spoiled his cooking in several years. "Himura, remind me to bring my own **_plain _**apron next time…"

"You can wear mine if you want…" Kenshin handed his apron to Aoshi.

Sniffing disdainfully, Aoshi held up his hand as a sign of rejection and started to put on Kaoru's apron. "There's no way I'm wearing that pink apron of yours."

"Hey, it's not pink! It's magenta…"

***

Except for the sulking men and the occasional teasing from the women's part, the dinner went smoothly. It was actually a small celebration for Aoshi and Misao's unborn child. Besides, the two couples hadn't done this in a while, having dinner together and exchanging stories. So the hours just flew by, and it was time to say goodbye.

"Thanks for the dinner! Sure you don't need help to clean up things?"

"Nah, you go home." Kenshin waved off his hand. "Take some rest. The baby's gonna need it." He winked at Misao. "We'll take care of everything from here."

"Okay, then we'll see you guys next week?"

"Sure! Till then! Byebye!"

"Bye!"

Kenshin and Kaoru watched as Aoshi and Misao finally entered the elevator. They waited until the door closed, obscuring their view of the couple.

"Well then, it's just the two of us again…" Kenshin put his arm around Kaoru's waist as he led her into the apartment. "So how was the shopping?"

"Now that you mentioned it…" Kaoru sprinted off to the shopping bags she left at the living room, leaving her husband perplexed at the entrance of their apartment. Rummaging through it for a few seconds, she found what she was looking for and held it out. "Look what I got for you!"

"_Crossroads of Twilight_?" Kenshin took the book from her hand excitedly. "Oh, Kaoru, you're so sweet! Thanks! You have no idea how I've been dying to get my hands on it!"

Her face broke into a grin. "Does it mean that I'm forgiven for spying on you?"

He raised his eyebrows. "Well, I guess I'll just have to, huh?" A smile appeared on his lips. "Of course you are! How can I not?" He pulled Kaoru into a hug and gave her a light kiss. "Now go to bed. I'll do the clean up."

"What?? But---"

"No buts." Kenshin put a silencing finger on her lips and kissed her again. "It's not like we invited a bunch of kids. We didn't really make a mess, you know? I can do it alone. You're tired anyway."

"I'm not---" Her yawn betrayed it. "--- tired…"

"See? Told you so. Now go. I'll be there in a minute. And would you mind taking my book also? You don't want me to ruin your gift, do you?" And with that he put his new book in Kaoru's hand and shoved her gently into the direction of their bedroom, putting an end to her protest.

Later that night…

Having finished with cleaning up, Kenshin went to the bedroom. It was dimly light; only the reading lamp above his night table was on. Kaoru was nowhere to be found. He was about to call out for her, but the corner of his eyes caught the light from the bathroom. _She must be in there… Oh well…_

Throwing himself on the bed after taking out his shirt, his eyes lightened up as he noticed the book Kaoru had placed on his night table earlier. _The Crossroads of Twilight! I wonder if __Rand__ has indeed cleansed saidin… and I wonder what the Forsaken is up to this time…_[1] So he took it and began to read.

The redhead was so absorbed in his reading that he didn't notice Kaoru coming out from the bathroom and sitting beside him on their queen-sized bed.

"Kenshin…?" She leaned on the headboard and turned her head to him. Her hand reached to the remote control on her nightstand, and with it she turned on the stereo.

"Hmmm?" His ears caught the soft sound of piano from the stereo. A few seconds later Aaron Neville's voice was heard.

**_Look at this face; I know the years are showin_**_g…_

He thought it was a beautiful song, but Perrin and his companions have found mysterious traces of something![2] _I wonder what it was …_

"Kenshin, can I talk to you for a second?"

Again, the 'hmmm' was all she got in reply. Kaoru sighed deeply. When Kenshin got so caught up in something, especially when he was reading his favourite books, nothing short of earthquake or calamities could take his attention away from what he's doing.

**_Look at these eyes; they've never seen what matters_**_…_

Linda Ronstadt was always one of Kaoru's favourites, but tonight she wasn't really in the mood._ Well, how can I be, when Kenshin's ignoring me because of the book I _**gave**_ him…_ She thought sarcastically.

Kenshin thought he heard her saying something, but he wasn't sure what it was. "Kaoru, did you say something?" But his mind was really elsewhere. _So, it turned out to be a pack of Darkhounds! Boy oh boy, whoever it is the pack is hunting, things sure don't look bright for the hunted..._[3]

Kaoru had had enough. "Never mind!" She snapped and lied down on the bed with her back facing Kenshin.

The redhead stopped reading the moment he noticed Kaoru's upset tone. One glance at her was all he needed to know that his wife was sulking. Dumbfounded, he could only stare at her, wondering what he ever did to make her angry. _I was just asking if she said something, wasn't I?_ Putting down the book in his hands, he scooted over to her and touched her shoulder gently. "Hey, Sweetie, what's wrong? Why are you so upset?"

Shaking off his hand from her shoulder, she didn't budge from her current position. "Nothing's wrong, Kenshin. I'm just **_fine_**. And no, I'm not angry!"

Being married to Kaoru for about a year, Kenshin had learned that when his wife said that nothing's wrong, there **_was_ **usually something wrong. When she said that she's fine, what she meant was exactly the opposite. And when she said that she's not angry, she was really furious… Actually, all women were like that, he mused in his thought. Aoshi and Katsu said the same thing about Misao and Tae - Katsu's girlfriend. _Women and their indirect speech, as Aoshi calls it. They never say what they really want…_****

It was also something he learned, that if he didn't persuade her to tell him what the problem really was, he'd get a cold shoulder from her in the morning. So…

"Kaoru?" He turned her over to face him and caressed her cheek tenderly. "Come on, tell me. What is it? Did I say something?"

Her expression softened as she looked into those violet eyes she loved so much. "No, you didn't say anything wrong…"****

"Then why are you upset?"

She caught Kenshin's hand on her cheek and entwined her fingers with his. "It's not what you said… well, you said nothing, didn't you? It's just…" She paused for a moment before blurting out the truth. "It was that you just kept reading!"

Now Kenshin was really confused. His wife was mad at him because he was reading? How logical. "But I thought you gave me that book so I could read it, didn't you? I didn't know that you had a problem with me reading books. Why did you buy it for me then?"

"Men!!" Kaoru snorted exasperatedly and resumed her previous pose: lying on her side with her back facing Kenshin. She muttered under her breath. "You're all just too dense…"

Scratching his head at his wife's antics, the redhead tried to figure out the connection between reading and being dense. _Women are often illogical; I heard that a lot. I just don't understand what_---

**_I don't know much, but I know I love you. That may be all I need to know…_**

_Hey, isn't this 'Don't Know Much' from Aaron Neville and Linda Ronstadt?_ Kenshin hadn't really paid attention to it when he had been reading. And he knew that song all too well. _It was the song we played over and over again at our wedding night._ _And she only plays this song when we…_ The last piece of the puzzle fell into its place, and his frown turned into a smirk. "You know, Kaoru, if you want me, you could've just told me so…"

She almost jumped from her lying position. "What??!"

Her indignant reply, her glare at him and her reddened face gave him just the confirmation he needed. He flashed an overly sweet smile at her as he advanced slowly toward her and caught her lips with his.

He nuzzled her nose after reluctantly pulling away from her. "So, aren't I right?" 

"Pervert…" Kaoru punched his shoulder playfully, all the while blushing furiously.

"Hey, is it you or me who's being pervert?"

"Kenshin!"

"All right, all right!" He grabbed her by the shoulder and rolled over so that she rested above him. "So tell me, what was it that made you upset?"

"Well, for your information, it's not **_that_**! You're too proud of yourself, Mr. Himura…"

"Oh it's not?" Kenshin raised an eyebrow. His wife was a terrible liar.

"Okay, okay. It was." Kaoru just wanted to punch his smug face. "But it's not all…"

"Enlighten me, my beloved wife."

"I said I wanted to talk to you, but you just kept reading. You ignored me!" Her fingers played with his long red locks. "It's not fun being ignored, you know… It's just that when you're so absorbed in whatever you're doing, you forget about everything else, including me."

"Is that so…" For a brief moment Kenshin had that thoughtful look on his face. His violet orbs were genuine as he gazed at her. "Sorry about that. I didn't really mean it. Guess I was just too excited about the book…" He leaned forward and kissed her again. "Am I forgiven?"

"How can I not, when you kiss me like that?" She nuzzled his nose with hers and pecked his cheek. Shifting herself a little bit so that se lied beside him, Kaoru rested her head contentedly on his chest.

Both enjoyed the comfortable silence for a while.

"Kenshin…?"

"Yeah?" Kenshin was stroking Kaoru's hair idly.

"Misao and Aoshi are getting a baby."

"I know…"

"Don't you think…"

_Kaoru was sure acting a bit strange tonight. Why is she being shy all of a sudden?_ "Don't I think what?"

Kaoru gulped. "Don't you think… don't you think that their baby needs a company?"

"Well, you don't have to worry. I'm pretty sure that their baby will have plenty of companies. Aoshi and Misao will surely be good parents. Besides, there are still you and me, and of course the band. You know how Sano, Katsu and Soujirou adore little children. Enishi might not show his fondness for children, but I'm sure we'll all be good uncles and aunts for the baby."

"No, that's not what I meant!" Kaoru groaned inwardly. _Why are men so clueless!! _"I mean a company around his/her own age…"

The implication of her words hit him so hard that he jerked from his lying position. The redhead stared at his wife in disbelief. "Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?"

She nodded shyly.

It was all Kenshin could do to stare at her. His jaw fell open and he couldn't say anything for a while.

"What??" Kaoru shot her husband a look. "Do you think it's ridiculous?"

"No, no, no! It's not that." He pulled her into his embrace. "Sorry, I just didn't know what to say. I never thought you would ask…" After a few moments he pulled away and held her firmly in her shoulders. "Are you sure you're ready for kids? I mean, we've been married for just a year, and you're still so young…"

"Kenshin, I've been dreaming of having children of my own ever since I can remember. I know I want this… But what about you? Of course I won't insist if you think you're not ready."

"Silly girl…" He ruffled her hair affectionately. "You, of all people, must have known how I love the idea of being a father. Rest assured that I want this as bad as you do… I just thought you that might want to wait for a little while." He caught her gaze, his eyes were serious. "So you're really sure about this? Sure we can handle it?"

Kaoru held his hand firmly in hers as she replied, "As long as we're together, we can climb even the highest mountain, right?"

Kenshin just had to chuckle at that. "Well, I guess you're right. You're an amazing woman, you know that?"

"So, can we give it a try?" Kaoru looked up at him shyly.

A warm smile appeared on his face as he ran his fingers through her hair gently. "Anytime, my dear… anytime you want me to…" And he turned the light off.

***

A week went by without everyone realizing it. Aoshi and Misao's small celebration was approaching very rapidly. They decided to keep it simple; the place was their own mansion, and the food was taken care by none other than Aoshi and Kenshin themselves. This time there was no incidents in the kitchen…

As a surprise for the hosts, Kenshin performed a song acoustically with only Soujirou on the piano. Enishi and he wrote the song together special for this occasion. Misao was so touched by the song that she wanted the song to be included in HotS' next album. The evening was definitely a success. Even Shishio, who usually looked dead-serious the whole time, relaxed and laughed at Sano's jokes. Katsu and Tae announced their engagement, and it only added to the blissful atmosphere. But no one was really surprised. They saw it coming as the couple had been going steady for several years. Tae was the stylist of the band when they went on tour; that's how she met Katsu. Both had been a bit unsure and shy at first, but Enishi and Kenshin made sure they got hooked together.

So everybody was enjoying the party. Or was it?

***

They were playing soft music now. What a gigantic living room… it could even be used as a dancing floor once you set aside all the furniture. But my attention wasn't on the couples dancing amorously on the floor. I had eyes only for the woman standing before me. Occasionally she smiled at me while we were conversing.

"I'm coming! Just a minute." She had been talking to me when he called her.

Damn him… he would have her for himself after they went home. Why wouldn't he just give me some time to talk to her? Or was I not allowed to?

"Sorry…" She smiled apologetically at me.

Her smile was so genuine, so sweet, so warm… I could've just devoured those lips. But I was not entitled to. The smile she gave me was not the same smile she gave him. Her special smile belonged only to him. Oh how I wished that it was mine instead!

"I'll talk to you some other time, okay?"

I returned her smile with my own and nodded. I could not keep her. I could only watch as she turned and going away from me. To him. Even after all this time, she still ran whenever he called her. Her eyes lighted up at the very sight of him. Some called it childishness; I called it devotion. She loved him with all of her soul, might and strength, and he loved her just as much. I just had to accept that. But I couldn't get her out of my head…

I watched her every movement as she danced with him. As he pressed her body close to him. As he guided her step carefully and graciously. My eyes traced every curve of her body as I sipped my champagne. My mind imagined how soft her lips would feel if I ever had the chance to taste them with my own. Too often had I tried to tell myself to forget her, but she fascinated me. What's a man to do when he is bewitched by the beauty of a goddess? And maybe I **_didn't _**want to… The room was dimly lighted, so I thought no one was aware of me watching her. But I was wrong.

"She's lovely, isn't she?" A woman whispered in my ear.

I was inwardly surprised, but I didn't let it show. I didn't look at my intruder as I put my champagne on the table and replied calmly, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You can't fool me…" That woman's smile reminded me to a vixen. A sly and dangerous vixen. "I know the look you've been giving her."

"What look?" I kept my gaze steady and said nonchalantly, "I still don't know what you're talking about."

But she didn't buy it at all. "Oh you **_do_** know what I'm talking about." Fortunately she kept her voice no more than a whisper. "The look on your face says that you wish it was you who holds her in your arms. You wish you could run your hand through her hair. You wish you could feel the softness of her skin under your palm. You wish you could hear her moaning and craving more for you. You wish---"

I couldn't stand it any longer, so I interrupted her. "Are you sure you should be having this conversation with me? Shouldn't I advertise you on the program 'Call me, I'll warm you up'? You'd be the favourite of the listeners, no doubt about it. And I'd love to be your manager." I was being sarcastic, but I was hoping to insult her so that she'd just stop talking.

"Are you admitting that I have that effect on you?" She still had that smug, vixen smile on her face despite the insult I had just hurled at her face. And the worst of it all, she was right. "Don't play dumb with me. You've been desiring another man's wife secretly, and you and I know that it's a sin… How do they say it? Thou shalt not covet thy neighbour's wife."

I was surprised that she could recite a biblical verse. "You know nothing about me." This woman began to get through my skin. But I was too proud to let her see it.

"My, my, defensive, aren't we?" She laughed. She would've sounded like an angel, but all I could hear now was the laugh of the devil. "I wouldn't be so rude if I were you, cause I might be able to help you get what you want."

"Oh, I thought you said it was a sin?" Sarcasm hadn't gone from my voice. "And you speak as if I needed any help from you."

Again that devilish laugh. "I'm not afraid of committing sin, you know. Especially when I have my own interest." She shoved a small piece of paper in my hand and whispered to me, her breath tickling my ears, "Just think about it…" Then she kissed my cheek and left me.

I resumed my champagne sipping. Outwardly I was just a man enjoying himself in a party. But inwardly, it was turmoil… I had long since accepted that she could never be mine. I had settled with only fantasizing about her. Until now. Somehow, that vixen woman managed to awake this dormant feeling I had buried deep in my heart. The desire I felt for her had been only the light of a small candle. But she fuelled it, and now it was a fire blazing so brightly that it made me sweat. And suddenly I wanted more than just a fantasy.

I shook my head and tried to calm my mind down. I would not cross the line. I would not stoop so low. Flipping the small piece of paper in my hand, I looked at it and saw a phone number. No doubt it was hers. I almost threw it away, but something made me keep it.

**- End of Chapter 2: ****Longings****-**

**Author's Note:**

* Does anybody still remember this fic? I know I haven't updated for about half a year or something like that…

* Anyway, it's to put some plots into it! This chapter's a bit longer than usual, but I guess it is to make up for my lack of update… ^_^x

* I'm right in the middle of exam period._ So I don't really have time to respond to reviewers individually. Sorry… Next time I'll do better. And wish me luck, guys!

* Oh yeah, this is actually the first time I write something in the first person's PoV. How did I fare with it?

* Thank you so much for sticking with me despite me being a lazy writer! Can't tell you how much I appreciate every single review you gave me… Keep reading, and keep reviewing! ^_~ See ya at the next update!

  


* * *

[1] Crossroads of Twilight is the 10th book of The Wheel of Time by Robert Jordan. This is where he left off in the 9th book.

[2] Again, this is a reference to events in CoT.

[3] Yet another reference to CoT.


	4. To Gain and to Lose

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is the property of Nobuhiro Watsuki.

**Faithfully  
****Chapter 3: To Gain and to Lose  
**

_6 months later_

Kenshin was sitting behind the piano, his mouth humming a nameless tune softly. His slender fingers pressed a combination of the keys, trying to find a suitable chord for that particular part of the song. Not quite satisfied, he repeated the tune and tried a different combination. Still, he wasn't satisfied with the result. He was about to try yet another chord when a shriek from the bedroom startled him so that his fingers struck several random keys unintentionally. He cringed at the disharmonic sound that reverberated through the room. "Kaoru?" Hearing no answer, he closed the lid of the piano and went to check on his wife.

The redhead was halfway there when Kaoru appeared on the doorway to their bedroom. She was grinning from ear to ear. There was a thin rectangular object in her right hand. "Kenshin, look at this!" She held out that 'thing' in her hand to him excitedly. "Do you know what it means??!!!"

Blinking his eyes a few times, he took the object from her hand. A frown marred his handsome face as he put it under scrutiny, all the while turning it upside down. "Uhm… what's this thing?"

"You silly redhead!" Kaoru chuckled as she snatched that thing from his hand. She waved it in front of Kenshin's eyes. "This, my dear husband, is what they call Pregnancy Test Kit."

"Oh…" was all she got as a reply.

"Arghhh!!" She faked an exasperated sigh. "Sweetie, I already knew you were an idiot when I married you. But I didn't realize that you're that much of an idiot…"

"Hey, what's that for?" Kenshin put on an insulted expression. "Only a bigger idiot would marry an idiot, right?"

Sticking her tongue out to him, she pointed to the thing in her hand enthusiastically. "Kenshin, see this blue line???! Geez, do I have to explain everything to you? It's not like you've never seen it in the movies… It means that I'm pregnant!"

His eyes went blinking again. "You're… you're pregnant?"

"Yes." She nodded and put her arms around his neck, their foreheads touching. A happy smile adorned her lovely face. "We're gonna have a baby…"

When his mind was finally done digesting the information he just received, his face broke into a grin also. "We are??" Kenshin gave her a quick kiss and spun her around a few times.

After the initial shock and excitement had worn off, they found themselves sitting comfortably on their queen-sized bed, snuggling against each other. Neither said a word; each enjoyed the other's silent company.

Kenshin's contented sigh broke the comfortable silence between them. Kissing her forehead, he murmured softly into her mass of black hair. "I still can't believe that I'm gonna be a daddy…"

Kaoru smiled as she tangled her fingers in his long red locks that were sprawled across his chest. "I guess vacation really helped, right?"

"You bet it did. One of Misao's brilliant ideas, I must say." He tilted her chin a bit and caught her lips with his own. It was not the kind of passionate kisses they shared when they were making love, but it held a sweetness of its own. Breaking the kiss, he pulled back slightly and gazed down at her lovingly. His thumb caressed her cheek gently. "You don't have any idea how happy I am…"

"As am I…" She responded before settling her head on Kenshin's chest, sighing with contentment. _Finally…__ I've been dreaming about this since as long as I can remember. I married the man of my dreams, and I'm carrying his child. Kenshin's child…_ A sense of pride flooded through her at that thought._ Really, what more could a woman wish for? Come to think about it, I've always wanted a child of my own. Now I'm gonna get my wish fulfilled! I wonder if it's a boy or a girl. Of course, it's way too early to learn about the gender. However, if it's a boy, I would want to name him---_

"Kaoru?" Kenshin's voice broke her train of thoughts.

"What is it, Kenshin?"

"Don't you think we should let our friends know?" He ran his hand through her silky hair idly. "I think they would be excited, wouldn't they?"

"Yeah, I can imagine that…" She shifted her position a bit so that she sat in her husband's lap, facing him. "But before that I'd like to go to the doctor first. You know, just to make sure everything's okay…"

"Great idea!" A smile appeared on Kenshin's face as his hand reached for his cell phone. "Shall I call the doctor for an appointment?"

* * *

_A few days later_

Ring… The telephone in the living room of the Himura residence rang.

"Kaoru?" Kenshin's faint voice was heard from the kitchen. He was busy preparing their dinner. The telephone rang for the second time.

"I'll get it, Kenshin. Don't worry!" Slamming the door of the bathroom shut, Kaoru hurriedly ran to the living room. By the time she picked up the phone, it had rung for the fourth time. "Hello, this is Kaoru speaking." She smiled as she recognized the voice at the other end of the line. "Oh hi, Enishi! …… Sorry, Kenshin was in the kitchen, and I was in the bathroom when the telephone rang. …… I know. Don't worry. Anyway, what's up? …… " A blush crept on her cheek. "Yeah, it's true! You're gonna get another nephew or niece! …… Thanks! We're really glad, you know. …… Oh, the doctor said that I'm about one month along. …… Kenshin? I don't know. He's busy with dinner. But I'll ask him. Wait a sec, will ya?" She covered the horn of the phone and called her husband, "Kenshin, Enishi called. He wants to talk to you if you're able to."

"A moment please. I'm washing my hands." came the reply from the kitchen.

Kaoru turned her attention to the telephone again. "He'll be here in a moment. Oh yeah, we're thinking of arranging a small dinner together with the band at the end of this week. You can come, right? …… Kenshin's cooking, don't worry. I don't want to poison my unborn child, you know? And Misao's also, for that matter." Her laughter filled the living room. Regaining her composure, she noticed Kenshin coming out from the kitchen. "Here's the father-to-be," she said to Enishi before handing the telephone to her husband. Picking up the remote control, she zapped through the television channels as she followed her husband's conversation with his best friend absentmindedly. Mostly about her pregnancy and their new project, she mused to herself.

"A date?? Am I hearing things???" Kenshin sounded very surprised, but happy nonetheless. Kaoru's ears perked up immediately. "It's about time, man! I thought you'd die as an old bachelor!" He laughed as the other man grumbled. "Of course, you can bring the lady. And sorry to cut it so soon, but I gotta go back to the kitchen. I think Kaoru here wants to talk to you." He gave his wife a wink. "Nice talking with you, Enishi. We'll talk some time later, right? …… Bye!" Handing the telephone back to Kaoru, he whispered to her, "He's got a date…"

"I know." She giggled as she took the telephone, dying to interrogate Enishi about his love life. "What is this, Enishi? You've got yourself a woman and you didn't tell me about it?" She laughed at something he said. "Just kidding. By the way, who is she? Is she pretty? What's her name?" Again a laugh. "…… Oh, _that_ woman. Yeah, I know her. Kenshin introduced me to her the last time we met at the studio. …… Don't know, I don't really know her that well. I can't give you my opinion yet. But she's beautiful at least. You're a lucky guy! …… Kenshin's right. It's about time! We're beginning to worry about… let's just say, your preference." She snickered at his insulted protest. "Honestly, Enishi, I've known you for almost three years now? And never once have I ever seen you with something that resembles a woman. …… Just kidding, you know." Her tone softened. "I'm happy for you. I really am. You deserve it. …… Okay, I'll see you at the dinner party, right? …… Bye!"

Kaoru rested her head on the couch for a moment. Just then, a pain in her shoulder made her wince. She applied a bit pressure on her shoulder blades with her fingers, and it went away much to her relief. _What was that?_ Shaking her head, she thought to herself. _Maybe I'm just too excited…_ Not finding any program she'd like to watch at the television, she put down the remote control and sighed. _I'm bored… What should I do?_

A naughty smile appeared on her face as she heard Kenshin being busy in the kitchen. She got up and tiptoed carefully to the kitchen. She was halfway there when Kenshin suddenly appeared in front of her, his eyebrows raised. "What did I tell you about going to the kitchen while I'm busy in there?"

"Mou, Kenshin, you're no fun at all!" She slapped his chest playfully and eyed his clothes. No pink apron.

"Looking for something, Sweetie?" Kenshin smirked as he noticed her eyes ogling at his clothes.

Flashing him an overly sweet smile, she put her arms around his neck. "You're cruel, you know. If you never let me in the kitchen, how am I supposed to learn?"

"Maybe later, when I get my hands on a white, plain apron. A great idea from Aoshi."

"Mou, I've seen you once in that pink apron! It's a bit too late for that, you know?"

Kenshin shrugged as he said, "Twice is once too many. By the way, it's magenta, not pink, and dinner's not ready yet. I---"

"Forget about dinner." She smiled seductively at him and whispered in his ears, "I think I'll have you for dinner instead…"

"Now, now… it's a very tempting prospect you just offered, Sweetie…" His eyes sparkling with mischief, Kenshin unclasped her hands from his neck slowly. "… but you're not skipping dinner tonight." He waved a finger in front of her face, managing the best scolding tone he could. "Dr. Johnson said you had to eat properly and I promised her to make sure you do. Now go prepare the table. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes." Then he shoved her gently to the direction of the dining room, but not before pinching her butt.

Kaoru had to yelp at that. She shot Kenshin an I'll-get-you-for-that-later glare and stuck her tongue to him. Then she disappeared from his view.

The redhead smiled at his wife's antics and went back to the kitchen to tend to their dinner.

_Later that night_

Kaoru dialed a number. The telephone rang several times before the answering machine answered her call. _This is the answering machine of Megumi Takani. Please leave your message…_ "That woman's never home." Kaoru complained as she paid no heed to the rest of the welcome message. Then a beep was heard. It was her cue to start speaking. "Hi, Megumi. It's me. Where are you, Girl?? I tried to call you a few times, but you never answered. Anyway, call me in the morning, if you please? I have something to tell you. That's all I wanted to say. Sweet dreams and looking forward to your call! Bye!" Sighing, she put down the phone.

"Who's that?" Kenshin yawned. His eyes were tired from all the reading. _Time to stop reading and go to bed…_

"It's Megumi, a childhood friend of mine. We went to the same elementary school." She replied as she stretched her body, getting ready for sleep. "She's a doctor in a small town a few hours from here. Quite a busy woman, I'd say. She took over the practice of her dad's old friend right after her graduation. I haven't seen her for quite some time actually. The last time was… I believe at our wedding."

Kenshin was deep in thought for a while. Then his face lightened up. "Oh, I remember. Beautiful, long black hair, elegant, sharp-tongued?"

"Yep, that's her."

"I think Sano was interested in her." Kenshin chuckled as he remembered Sanosuke trying to enchant the woman doctor and failing miserably in it. "From the way it looked, Sanosuke ruined his one and only chance. He even called her fox!"

Kaoru giggled also. "You know Sanosuke. Always the wrong words at the wrong time. Now that you mention it, I remember Megumi calling me a few days after that and complaining about a certain 'womanizing, loud-mouthed, arrogant, insufferable rooster-head'. They did make quite a scene during the reception party, didn't they?"

"I don't mind. It was a day not to forget…" The redhead kissed her softly on her forehead. "By the way, have you told your parents already?"

Her face fell slightly at the mention of her parents. "Yeah…"

It didn't go unnoticed by her husband. He touched her shoulder lightly. "Kaoru, what's the matter? Aren't they happy?"

"They did congratulate me, well, Mom did, at least." She shrugged. "It's just that they didn't sound really sincere." Shaking her head slowly, she let out a rather heavy sigh. "I just wish that they're willing to accept my choice, to accept _you_… They should at least respect you! Mou, sometimes they are just plainly rude toward you, especially Dad. They probably think that me getting pregnant is not a good idea…"

"Hey, cheer up…" He squeezed her shoulder gently, giving her an encouraging smile. "I bet they'll change their mind the moment they lay their eyes on their beautiful grandson or granddaughter. I know I'm not your Dad's ideal son-in-law, but I'll do my best to take care of our baby…" His tone softened as he added, "…and to take care of you."

"You're probably right…" She fell silent for a while, and then her lips finally curled into a smile. "Thanks, Kenshin…"

"For what?"

"For making me feel better. You always do that."

He waved his hand as another yawn attacked him. "It's what husbands do anyway." His eyelids suddenly began to feel very heavy.

Deciding to get some sleep as well, Kaoru settled herself further into her bed and pulled the sheets up to her chin. "Kenshin?"

"Hnnn…?" He felt the sheets beside him rustling.

"Good night." Her voice was no more than whisper.

Though half conscious, he still managed to mumble a 'good night' reply. The last thing he remembered before falling asleep was the feel of Kaoru's soft lips on his cheek.

* * *

Weekend was fast approaching. And so the members of the band plus their manager found themselves gathering at Kenshin's apartment for the dinner. Katsu and Tae had just returned from their honeymoon two days before, and the newlyweds seemed to forget occasionally that they weren't in their hotel suite anymore. True to his words, Enishi brought a date, much to everyone's delight and Sanosuke's annoyance. Well, the lead guitarist had been Enishi's rival for Brittany Anderson's affection. She was actually the new pop sensation that currently worked on a duet song with Heart of the Sword. That explained her familiarity with everyone present at the dinner. Soujirou had been going steady with his current girlfriend for several months now. Her name was Jane Koslov, a dark haired woman with Russian blood running through her vein, and she's a renowned R&B star. Sanosuke was the only one without a date, a fact which he resented since he kinda felt left out among the other couples. But it didn't stop him from having fun, though. 

The dinner went by uneventfully, and so were the days that followed. Without anyone realizing, several weeks had gone by since then when a nervous Aoshi made a phone call to the Himura residence.

* * *

Kaoru put down the phone and hopped to the couch next to her husband excitedly. "Guess what?" 

Kenshin had followed her conversation with Aoshi just a few moments before. It was easy to guess what his manager had to say judging from Kaoru's thrilled squeal. "Misao's rushed to the hospital?"

"Yup!" She nodded and sighed happily. "It's time! The doctor expects the baby within a few hours. Oh, I can't wait!!! I hope everything's gonna be fine. We can visit them tomorrow, right, Kenshin?"

"Of course…"

"Can we go shopping for baby clothes?" She batted her eyelashes, looking at him with puppy-dog-eyes that she knew Kenshin could never resist. "Actually I wanted to do it the other day and thus sparing you the grief of having to put up with me…" She gave him a wink. "…but I never got the chance."

He chuckled as he pinched her cheek. "It's not fair, Sweetie… You know I can't refuse you anything when you look at me like that!" He quirked his eyebrows as something came to his mind. "Hey, don't you have an appointment with Dr. Johnson today?"

"It's scheduled at 4 p.m. We can go there after shopping." She stuck her tongue out. "Bad attempt to get away from shopping, my sweet redhead…"

Kenshin didn't retaliate the way he usually did. Instead, his face was etched with concern as he recalled the reason behind Kaoru's appointment with the gynecologist. "Do you still get that shoulder-pain a lot?"

[A/N: gynecology: branch of medicine that deals with the diseases and routine physical care of the reproductive system of women.]

"Yesterday morning." She gave him a small smile, as if trying to assure Kenshin that everything was okay. "Probably just because I was a bit tired. It's been quite a hectic period at the Conservatory anyway."

"Maybe you should rest more. You've been staying awake past midnight these last---"

"Kenshin…" She took his hand in hers and gave it a light squeeze. "I'm okay. Don't worry. Besides, I ain't gonna sit and do nothing like an invalid grandma for seven months! It's way too boring."

"But---"

"No buts. You worry too much, Kenshin." Sighing in defeat, she finally made a compromise. "Okay, I won't stay awake late at night if that makes you feel better. I'll eat and rest properly. And I promise I'll take maternity leave if need be. There. Are you satisfied?"

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to confine you to a boring life." Bringing his hand up, he stroked her cheek. "I'm just worried about you."

"I know." She leaned her head into his shoulder. "Just relax. Everything's gonna be okay. I'll keep my words, though. I'll look out for my own health better, okay?"

"That's my girl." Kenshin let out a chuckle, his hands ruffling her hair affectionately.

"Now can we go shopping?"

* * *

A few hours had passed since Kenshin and Kaoru set out to buy baby clothes for the (soon-to-be) newest addition to the Shinomori family. It was already 3.15 p.m. when Kenshin decided that if they wanted to be on time at their appointment with Dr. Johnson, they would have to leave now. Boston Medical Center was not that far from the department store they were in, but he was more concerned with the traffic jam they'd be very likely to encounter. 

They were on their way to the parking garage when Kenshin's cell phone rang. "Kaoru, would you mind to hold these for a while?" He handed two shopping bags to Kaoru which she accepted without complaining. Fishing out his cell from his pocket, he saw Aoshi's name on the display and answered the call eagerly. "Yes, Aoshi?" The redhead listened excitedly as Aoshi proudly announced the birth of his baby girl. There were hardly any complications during the labor, so Aoshi told him. When Kenshin inquired about the health of the mother, Aoshi said that his wife was all right, just pretty tired from all that pushing.

Kenshin was too caught up in his thrill of having a new niece that he didn't notice Kaoru falling behind a few steps behind him. The sound of shattering glass on the pavement reached his ears then. Knowing that the sound came from behind, he turned around to take look at it while still talking to Aoshi. The sight that greeted him made his blood run cold.

Kaoru had dropped all the shopping bags she held. The shattering noise must have come from the broken crystal glasses in one of those bags. But Kenshin hardly cared about the expensive glassware. His eyes were glued to Kaoru, who was clutching her stomach with her hands at that moment. She was on her knees, barely able to prevent herself from falling to the ground.

He forgot about Aoshi the moment his brain registered Kaoru's dire condition. He rushed to her side immediately. "Kaoru, what's wrong??!!!" He didn't hear Aoshi calling him through the phone.

"Kenshin…" Kaoru emitted a painful moan as she endured the pain that suddenly crammed her stomach. "It hurts… I… don't know what---"

"Ssh… don't talk…" He shushed her and pulled her into his chest, his hand gently stroking her hair. Seeing her in such predicament broke his heart, but he didn't have time to dwell on it. Kaoru needed help, and she needed it fast. He realized that he still held his cell with his free hand. Noticing that the connection with Aoshi was still on, he frantically disconnected the line and dialed the number of the emergency unit of the hospital. "Hello, yes, we need an ambulance! We're at……"

* * *

"Himura?" Aoshi frowned when the redhead suddenly stopped talking. It was as if he had been interrupted. By what, Aoshi had no idea at all. One minute Kenshin was telling him that Kaoru and he would drop by tomorrow, and the next minute he heard him shouting Kaoru's name frantically. Aoshi tried to call his name a few times after that, to no avail. Kenshin obviously didn't hear him. One thing bothered him though. He heard Kaoru's voice faintly. Though he couldn't make out what she was actually saying, it sounded as if she was in pain. The last thing he heard was Kenshin hushing his wife, and after that, the line went dead. He redialed his number, but the line was busy. It only served to add to his worries._ Himura, what happened?_

His thoughts were interrupted by Misao. "Aoshi, what's the matter?" She lied on the hospital-bed tiredly. The newborn baby girl was sleeping peacefully in her arms. Exhausted as she was, her face still looked radiant with happiness. A small frown marred her blissful appearance, though. She had heard her husband's conversation with their friend and the abrupt end.

Fortunately for Aoshi, he stood with his back to his wife so she didn't see his frown. Smoothing his face so Misao wouldn't suspect anything, he turned around and said, "No, it's nothing. The line's been terminated. I think they went into a tunnel." Misao seemed to accept his explanation as the frown in her face disappeared. She shifted a bit, making a room for her husband. Complying with her wish, he went to sit beside her on the bed and kissed her top gently.

"Look at her, Aoshi." Misao whispered softly. "She's beautiful, isn't she?" Her fingers traced the curve of her daughter's delicate face.

"Just like her mother, I suppose…" Aoshi gazed at his daughter tenderly.

"Did Himura say that they're coming tomorrow?"

"He did." Something clearly went wrong and Aoshi knew it, judging by the way his conversation with Kenshin had ended. He didn't want to upset his wife though, not if he wasn't sure what was going on. He prayed that everything would be just fine. _I'm too paranoid… I shouldn't be thinking like that. Let's just hope that they're okay…_ Taking a deep breath, the stoic man tried to relax.

It's just that deep in his heart, he knew that he was nurturing a false hope. Call it a premonition, but he felt that the Himuras wouldn't be coming to visit them the day after. He had to find out. So he kissed Misao's forehead once again and said, "Sleep and rest, Misao. I'll go get something to eat."

* * *

Kenshin was pacing back and forth in the large hall in front of the Emergency Room when the surgeon and several nurses finally came out of the ER. Dr. Welch ripped the surgery mask off her face as she approached him. "Mr. Himura?" 

He stopped pacing immediately. His eyes widened as he recognized the surgeon that had gone into the ER with Kaoru. Behind her, a hospital bed was quietly moved out of the ER. Kaoru was lying on it. An oxygen mask covered her mouth and nose. She looked very pale. "Is she… is she…" Fear crept into his heart. Kaoru had been in a pretty bad shape when she had been rushed to the ER. Some nurses had muttered something about Kaoru having quite a severe bleeding. Gulping, he tried to steady his voice and asked once again, "How is she?"

"She's doing quite well, actually. She lost a lot of blood, but I assure you that she will be fine, Mr. Himura. However---"

"Thank God…" Relief washed over his feature as Kenshin released his breath he didn't knew he was holding. A heavy burden was lifted from his chest. Extending his hand forward, he held back the urge to hug the doctor and finally settled with shaking her hand instead. "Thank you… Thank you, Doctor, for saving my wife's life…"

She waved her hand dismissively and gave him a half smile. "It is my duty as a doctor. You shouldn't think about it."

"Can I go see her?"

Dr. Welch took the surgery cap off her head and threw it into the nearest thrash can. "Yes…" Kenshin was about to go after the nurses who were moving Kaoru to her own room, but the doctor caught Kenshin's elbow to stop him. "… but first, I need to talk with you."

There was something in the doctor's tone that made Kenshin's heart skip a beat. _Kaoru's okay… what could be--- The baby!_ His eyes widened in alarm as the thought of their baby crossed his mind. A feeling of dread began to crawl into his stomach. "The baby…" He muttered weakly. "Did our baby…" He didn't need to finish his sentence. The doctor's eyes told him what he needed to know.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Himura." Dr. Welch looked at the man with compassion in her eyes. "The baby…" Picking her words carefully, she continued, "…didn't make it."

Suddenly he felt very dizzy. Staggering a little bit, he leaned to the cream-colored wall behind him for some support. "My baby…" He covered his face with both of his hands and his shoulders slumped dejectedly. The irony of the situation wasn't lost on him; that they should lose their baby on the very same day Misao and Aoshi gained a new family member.

Dr. Welch heard him breathing in and out deeply. It was obvious that he was trying to hold back his tears. She felt sorry for him. Oh yeah, she was well aware that the man sitting in front of her at this moment was Kenshin Himura, the rock star idolized by millions of fans all around the world. _He is really like what they say he is. Polite, modest and humble… He doesn't deserve the news I'll have to tell him…_ She thought darkly to herself and shook her head sadly. _At times like these, sometimes I hate being a doctor…_

The surgeon waited until Kenshin regained a bit of his composure. Then she laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Mr. Himura, would you please follow me to my office? We need to talk." She squeezed his shoulder gently as if trying to alleviate his pain. "I'm terribly sorry for your loss, Mr. Himura, but there are some urgent matters I must explain to you. Don't worry about your wife. She's still unconscious because of the anesthetic she had to take. I assure you that you'll be at her side when she comes to."

"I want to see her…" He raised his head to meet her gaze. "Please, Doctor, just for a moment. I need to see with my own eyes and feel with my own hands that she's all right…"

At the redhead's insistence, she finally relented. "Well, I suppose we can take a detour on our way to my office."

Ten minutes later, Kenshin found himself being seated in front of the surgeon in her office. He fidgeted nervously. He felt like a high school student in the principal's office, waiting to be scolded for his bad grades. "So… what is it that you wanted to talk about?"

Dr. Welch eyed him critically for a moment. "Are you familiar with the term 'ectopic pregnancy'?"

"Ecto.. ectopic?" He stumbled through the word in his effort to repeat it. Shaking his head sheepishly, he said, "I'm sorry. I was never fond of Biology during high school…"

[A/N: just in case… Courtesy of Merriam-Webster Online Medical Dictionary  
**fallopian tube**: either of the pair of tubes that carry the eggs from the ovary to the uterus  
**ovary**: one of the typically paired essential female reproductive organs that produce eggs  
**uterus**: an organ in female mammals for containing and usually for nourishing the young during development previous to birth; also called _womb_  
**fetus**: a developing human from usually three months after conception to birth]

She couldn't help but chuckled at his answer. "It's okay. It's not something they taught at high schools anyway. A moment please." She rose from her chair and retrieved a chart of female reproductive system. Laying it out in front of Kenshin, she began her explanation. "In normal pregnancies, a fertilized egg usually moves from the fallopian tube to the inner lining of the uterus to implant itself in there. The placenta and the fetus will then begin to develop." Her finger traced the said path on the chart. "However, for some reason, sometimes a fertilized egg fails to move down the tube into the uterus. Instead, it implants itself in tissue _outside_ of the uterus. In your wife's case, it was within her right fallopian tube. Are you still with me?"

Kenshin only nodded as to acknowledge her. He wasn't sure where she _actually_ was getting at. Explaining the cause of Kaoru's predicament is indeed important, but surely it isn't _that _urgent, or so he thought. But he listened anyway.

"Unfortunately, ectopic pregnancies cannot develop normally, because only the uterus contains the space and nutrient rich tissues that are required to nurture a fetus. And since fallopian tubes are so narrow, a developing pregnancy can cause a rupture in the fallopian tube, which in turn, can produce severe bleeding." The doctor paused for a while, taking a sip of her coffee. "This is what happened to your wife. It explains the pain she had in the abdominal area earlier this day. A surgery had to be done in order to remove the developing fetus and to stop the bleeding. I'm really sorry, but it was necessary to save the life of the mother…"

Silence filled the small office as Dr. Welch ended her explanation. His voice hoarse, Kenshin finally muttered weakly, "Well, there was no other way, wasn't it?" Then he looked up to her and said, "If that is everything you wanted to tell me, would you please excuse---" He was going to stand up, but the doctor's voice halted him in his track.

"Mr. Himura, would you please sit down? There's something else I have to tell you."

The redhead did as he was told. Then he saw the expression in her eyes as she watched him under her steady gaze. Compassion. Concern. But most of all, Pity. It was as if she didn't want to tell him what she had in mind. And whatever it was, it could not be any good. His stomach knotted as his intuition told him that the worst was yet to come.

Dr. Welch must have seen the fear in his eyes because she cursed silently. _Damn it… I've done this numerous times before, but it doesn't get easier…_

"Dr. Welch, what is actually going on?" Kenshin demanded, panic and fear were evident in his eyes. "What happened to my wife? You said she's going to be okay!"

Releasing a heavy sigh, she finally decided to come up with the truth squarely. "She will, Mr. Himura…" Her eyes were sad as she went on, "But…"

**- End of Chapter 3: To Gain and to Lose -**

**Author's Note:**

- Teehee… How about a dose of cliffhanger here? Sorry guys, I'm sooo mean, aren't I? Half a year without update, and now cliffhanger? Anyway, hope the chapter's to your liking!

- About ectopic pregnancy, I actually did some research on the internet to find some information about it. I hope I explained it correctly, but since I am by no means a professional in medical area, don't hesitate to tell me if there is any inaccuracy. Oh, and the definitions of the terminology I put in the middle of the chapter are actually meant for younger readers who haven't had the privilege to learn the female reproductive system in their Biology class...

- Any guess to what happened to Kaoru? Cookies to all who guess correctly!

- Here's a little bit info concerning the profiles of the band 'Heart of the Sword', introducing two OCs...  
**Kenshin Himura**: lead vocal, rhythm guitar. Wife: **Kaoru Himura**  
**Sanosuke Sagara**: lead guitar, background vocal. Girlfriend: none  
**Soujirou Seta**: keyboard, background vocal. Girlfriend: **Jane Koslov**, R&B star  
**Katsuhiro Tsukioka**: bass guitar, background vocal. Wife: **Tae Sekihara**  
**Enishi Yukishiro**: drum, background vocal. Girlfriend: **Brittany Anderson**, pop star

- Next chapter will definitely have some angst in it! You can smell the beginning of trouble… Till then!


End file.
